Hellboy: The Board Game
]]Hellboy: The Board Game is a 2019 board game created by Mantic Games and designed by James M. Hewitt and Sophie Williams of Needy Cat Games. The project was first announced on January 5, 2018 with a press release about an upcoming April Kickstarter campaign for the game.https://www.newsarama.com/38069-hellboy-board-game-coming-this-spring.html As per the deal with Dark Horse, Hellboy creator Mike Mignola has final approval rights on all game aspects. Base Game Includes three B.P.R.D. scenarios and everything required to play the game. Although Johann Kraus didn't join the B.P.R.D. until 2002 (see B.P.R.D.: Hollow Earth), Mike Mignola specifically requested the character be one of the four core agents for the base game.http://www.multiversitycomics.com/interviews/hellboy-board-game/ * Rule book * 4 Heroes (Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Johann Kraus) * Game tiles * Door and furniture tokens * Custom dice * HQ board * Action cubes * 18 Minions * 3 Bosses (Rasputin, Tentacle monster, Giant frog monster) * Cards: ** Core Agent cards ** Encounter Deck ** Requisition Deck ** Deck of Doom ** Case File Deck ** Enemy Deck Expansions ''Conqueror Worm'' Includes the ''Conqueror Worm'' scenario. * New game tiles * 15 Nazi troopers * 1 Boss (Conqueror Worm) * Cards: ** New Encounter Deck cards ** New Requisition Deck cards ** New Deck of Doom cards ** Conqueror Worm Case File Deck ** Conqueror Worm Enemy Deck B.P.R.D. Archives Includes elements to create your own scenarios. * 18 beasts and monsters * Cards: ** New Encounter Deck cards ** B.P.R.D. Archives Case File Deck ** B.P.R.D. Archives Enemy Deck ''Helboy in Mexico'' (limited edition) Includes two Hellboy in Mexico scenarios. This expansion will not be commercially available. It can only be bought through the Kickstarter or at conventions. * 4 Heroes (Luchador Hellboy, Esteban and his brothers) * Game tiles * 15 Minions * 1 Boss (Camazotz) * Cards: ** Agent cards ** New Encounter Deck cards ** New Requisition Deck cards ** New Deck of Doom cards ** Hellboy in Mexico Case File Deck ** Hellboy in Mexico Enemy Deck ''Darkness Calls'' Includes two Darkness Calls scenarios. * 1 Hero (Henry Hood) * 1 Back-up Agent (wolf) * Game tiles * 15 Undead Minions * 1 Boss (Koshchei) * 2 Mini Bosses (witches) * Cards: ** Agent cards ** New Encounter Deck cards ** New Requisition Deck cards ** New Deck of Doom cards ** Darkness Calls Case File Deck ** Darkness Calls Enemy Deck Future Expansions Mantic plans to continue releasing expansions exploring Hellboy and B.P.R.D. storylines. Future expansions will include classic characters such as Ben Daimio.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1744629938/hellboy-the-board-game/faqs Kickstarter Campaign Mantic Games launched a Kickstarter campaign for the game on April 25, 2018. The game reached its £100,000 funding goal within the first few hours and passed $1,000,000 US within the first 26 hours. It ended up being Mantic's most successful Kickstarter to date, unlocking all sixty-four stretch goals. Stretch Goals * Agents: ** Roger ** Lobster Johnson ** The Visitor * Enemies: ** Hecate + confrontation ** Unmensch + confrontation ** Herman von Klempt + confrontation ** Kriegaffe + confrontation ** Baba Yaga + scenario ** Saint Leonard's Worm + confrontation ** Vladimir Giurescu + confrontation (Box Full of Evil) ** Floating Heads (Box Full of Evil) ** Oni (Box Full of Evil) ** Igor Bromhead (Box Full of Evil) * Scenarios: ** New Giant Frog Monster scenario ** New Rasputin scenario ** New Tentacle Monster scenario ** New Conqueror Worm scenario ** Alternate Baba Yaga scenario ** Herman von Klempt scenario * Tokens: ** Upgraded Information Gathered tokens ** Right Hand of Doom token ** Flame trackers ** Target Priority busts (Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Johann, Roger, Lobster Johnson) ** Upgraded Clue tokens ** Upgraded Wound counters * Item cards: ** Zinco Rocket Pack ** Iron Shoes ** Pancakes ** Father Budzen's Head ** Lich Candle ** Disguise ** Cigarette ** Hand of Glory ** 5 new Requisition cards * Extra set of custom game dice * Upgrade game tile thickness * Case Files upgraded to tarot card size * Cards upgrades to 310GSM * $20 Dark Horse Digital voucher Kickstarter Exclusive Stetch Goals * Agents: ** Professor Trevor Bruttenholm ** "Pancakes" Hellboy ** Kate Corrigan ** Horned Hellboy ** Scott Clark ** Sidney Leach ** Bud Waller *Enemies: ** "He's Got a Gun!" minifigure ** Alternate Iron Maiden Hecate + confrontation ** Alternate Ragna Rok Rasputin + confrontation ** Ilsa Haupstein + scenario ** Kroenen + confrontation ** Ualac + confrontation ** Evil Turkey + Deck of Doom card * Hardcore Deck of Doom * Rookie Deck of Doom * Game art print (by Mike Mignola and Dave Stewart) * Black and white game art print (by Mike Mignola and Dave Stewart) * Upgraded box * Box Full of Evil (packing extra) Optional Extras * 3D scenery * 3D doors * Folding dice tray * Extra dice * B.P.R.D. dice bag * Resin miniatures * Hellboy in Mexico limited edition expansion * Darkness Calls expansion * Box Full of Evil (includes Hellboy in Mexico and Darkness Calls expansions) References Category:Board game